<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Press of a Knife by Kimium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430870">The Press of a Knife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium'>Kimium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill, Fill: Hidden Scars, Flowers, Kisses, Lying to One's Self, M/M, Manipulation, Mention of First Aid, Mention of blood, Mild mention of (most likely) non consent drugging, One Shot, Point of view shift between Byakuran and Shouichi, Possessiveness, Purposeful Scaring, Scars, Strong mention of mutilaltion, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Very mild gaslighting, Well mostly in Shouichi who treats the entire event like it's the elephant in the room, knife, unhealthy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Hidden Scar.</p><p>“Stay still," Byakuran ordered, as though he’d give Shouichi the chance to sit up. “You look lovely under my hand.” He moved his hand from the base of Shouichi’s neck, content that Shouichi would listen to him. “Your skin is so beautiful.”</p><p>Shouichi’s eyes widened and Byakuran could see his throat working, swallowing roughly.</p><p>“It would look better with my mark on it," Byakuran informed him. “What do you think, Sho-chan?” As though Shouichi could answer."</p><p>Byakuran scars Shouichi's back to remind him who he belongs to (because Shouichi is his).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Irie Shouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Press of a Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p><p>A brief note before I start. This fic does not portray a healthy relationship or healthy coping methods at all. Byakuran and Shouichi's relationship is unhealthy and abusive. The way Shouichi and Byakuran treat Byakuran's abuse post it happening is not healthy either. If any of my tags bother you please exit this fic. Your safety is always a top priority and important!</p><p>I wrote another quick 10051 fic. Originally I wasn't planning on filling my Bad Things Happen Bingo. I really wanted to write something with Byakuran giving Shouichi flowers. Canonically he sends Shouichi anemone (like a room full of them) and I've been laughing at how Ridiculous and Extra Byakuran really is to a couple of friends. However, last night I started a bit of this with Byakuran's POV, musing over a tattoo on Shouichi's back. The idea then morphed into this fic, allowing me to fill my square of "Hidden Scars". I hope you enjoy this fic. I decided to write mainly as Byakuran but then added a bonus part with Shouichi. </p><p>As always, feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always make my day. Also if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sho-chan, do remain still.”</p><p>Byakuran’s fingers ran lightly down Shouichi’s back, nails skimming the skin lightly. Shouichi’s back rippled, a shiver breaking down his entire core. He shifted in the silk covers of their bed, face pressed against the pillow. His glasses were askew but Byakuran wasn’t going to take Shouichi’s glasses off. If Byakuran could see Shouichi’s face no doubt it would be alight with fear and panic, delicious and breathtaking when spread across Shouichi’s face. It almost made Byakuran reconsider the position Shouichi was in but that consideration fell away a moment later. How could he regret this position when the silky span of Shouichi’s back was offered to him, ready to touch? Thanks to working indoors and wearing heavy layers Shouichi’s skin was creamy, not a single hint of a tan. A few areas had some birthmarks, lovely points that Byakuran made sure to touch. Other than those few marks splattered across his back, Shouichi’s back was clear. Byakuran’s fingers itched as his brain conjured up the image of ink spanning Shouichi’s back, dips and curls of coy ink, marking him. Byakuran would commission the best work imaginable. He could envision it now, the ink painting Shouichi’s back in lavender and anemones with a white dragon nestled in the petals. Byakuran exhaled sharply at the tingle that ran throughout his entire frame. Later.</p><p>Taking one hand off Shouichi’s back, Byakuran reached to his bed side table and grabbed the bladeless knife that was sitting there. The handle slotted perfectly into Byakuran’s hand the weight as familiar as a lover’s kiss. His fingers curled tightly and soon a spark of orange ignited where the blade would be. The orange flames flared and kissed the air, forming and shaping the desired shape. Soon a blade made entirely of Sky flames was in Byakuran’s hand. Shouichi squirmed a little bit under him but Byakuran moved with ease, swinging a leg around Shouichi’s hips, effectively straddling Shouichi to the bed. The lovely red rope wrapped around Shouichi’s arms strained, the skin rubbing slightly, making it red. Byakuran sucked in a deep breath at the sight, wanting to paint a picture and immortalise the moment forever.</p><p>His memory would have to do. Byakuran wildly smiled and pressed the tip of the blade between Shouichi’s shoulders. Shouichi’s back spasmed and he attempted to wiggle again, buck Byakuran off him, but the effort was pointless. Shouichi’s face turned further, as though he could crane his neck and get a better view of Byakuran. The angle didn’t help Shouichi but it did allow Byakuran to see wetness around Shouichi’s beautiful green eyes and dampness of the gag in his mouth.</p><p>Byakuran steadied himself, pressing his other hand at the base of Shouichi’s neck, splaying his fingers into the smooth skin. A small urge to press his nails to the skin, watch the blood well from the half crescent moons swell and drip down unblemished skin burned hotly in Byakuran’s mind. Shouichi’s sun flames were blocked thanks to the drug so it was entirely possible for Byakuran to indulge but he refrained.</p><p>“Stay still," Byakuran ordered, as though he’d give Shouichi the chance to sit up. “You look lovely under my hand.” He moved his hand from the base of Shouichi’s neck, content that Shouichi would listen to him. “Your skin is so beautiful.”</p><p>Shouichi’s eyes widened and Byakuran could see his throat working, swallowing roughly.</p><p>“It would look better with my mark on it,” Byakuran informed him. “What do you think, Sho-chan?” As though Shouichi could answer.</p><p>He smiled and brought the knife to Shouichi’s back, idly tracing the skin before pressing slightly harder, the Sky flame blade indenting the skin. Shouichi flinched roughly. Byakuran scoffed and leaned forward, his lips close to Shouichi’s ear.</p><p>“Sho-chan, Sho-chan, this is your fault, you know," he whispered. “To think you could escape me. Did you honestly think you could run away?” Byakuran breathed into Shouichi’s ear. “You’re mine, Sho-chan. We best make sure everyone knows it.”</p><p>Moving away so he was sitting up, Byakuran began to press the blade downward. Unlike a traditional blade, the Sky flames cut cleanly like a laser cutting through metal. The lines were sharp and crisp, not a rough edge in sight. Shouichi recoiled roughly, even with Byakuran’s weight on him. Tears freely dripped down Shouichi’s face and if he could, Shouichi would be thrashing and screaming. It almost made Byakuran sad he had gagged Shouichi, but it was better this way. Blood welled and dripped down Shouichi’s back and around his body, staining the silk underneath it. Byakuran smiled as the flames seared the wound, scaring the lines in a way no other injury from any other weapon could.</p><p>Pausing a second to admire the first line, Byakuran continued, curving the next couple of lines until a clear “B” stood out on Shouichi’s back. Seeing the first letter of his name sent the darkest of thrills through Byakuran’s body. The choice to write in Roman letters was a practical one. More people would be able to read it and know Shouichi was Byakuran’s. With a smile, Byakuran continued pressing his blade to Shouichi’s back, writing his name boldly, but elegantly across Shouichi’s back, right between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“You know, Sho-chan, after this we may have to get you some new clothes,” Byakuran said as he pressed another bloody line into Shouichi’s back. “Something to expose your back, yes? I think it would look lovely. Though I don’t know if I will be able to contain myself if I keep seeing my name on you.”</p><p>It wasn’t an understatement. Having Shouichi around was a drug, one Byakuran easily indulged in. Work was always difficult to accomplish when Shouichi was in the room. The burning desire to simply have Shouichi at his side, in his arms was unbearable some days. The added image of Shouichi with a shirt that showed off his back, showed Byakuran’s name on it only set Byakuran’s heart fluttering.</p><p>“It’s a good thing your uniform requires a jacket then," Byakuran continued adding in a curve of the “u” with a flourish of his hand. “You’re always telling me to be professional. So, we’ll have to save your backless shirts in private, won’t we?”</p><p>Finishing his name with a final curl to the “n” Byakuran leaned back and admired his handy work. Shouichi’s back was stained with blood, the letters a gaping wound, scaring the skin beautifully. The sheets under Shouichi were also a mess of blood, sweat, and tears. Tears, that were staining Shouichi’s beautiful face, the tracks still warm and wet. Shouichi’s arms were red and raw, no doubt the rope marks burning an indent into Shouichi’s skin.</p><p>“Beautiful," Byakuran muttered before he leaned forward and kissed the back of Shouichi’s neck. “Now, don’t move, Sho-chan. I need to clean you up.”</p><p>Moving back, Byakuran got off Shouichi fluidly. Walking to his bathroom off the bedroom, Byakuran watched as the automatic lights flickered on. The bathroom was stainless and white, with a large tub and shower along one side, a toilet, and a long counter with two sinks. Byakuran hummed as he washed his hands first, watching the red of the water swirl down the sink. Then, he dried his hands before opening one of the many drawers under the counter. Pulling out a clean towel and a first aid kit, Byakuran soaked the towel, wringing the extra water out, before exiting the bathroom.</p><p>Shouichi was exactly where Byakuran had left him. Smiling, Byakuran gingerly got back onto the bed. Setting the first aid kit down, Byakuran carefully wiped Shouichi’s back, not caring that the towel was coming back red. Soon, Shouichi’s back was clean. Byakuran set the towel on the night stand and then opened the first aid kit.</p><p>“We’re almost done, Sho-chan,” Byakuran informed him with a pleased hum. “Then you can sleep. Though we’ll have to change the sheets first. Please bear with this for a little while longer.”</p><p>Dressing Shouichi’s wounds, Byakuran lightly whistled. When that was done, Byakuran cleaned up, even soaking the towel in the sink, filling it with cold water. Then, he returned to the bed and gently undid Shouichi’s gag. The cloth fell and Byakuran could see red marks indicating where the gag had been. Shouichi gasped and swallowed roughly. Byakuran grabbed the knife again, feeling Shouichi stiffen under his touch, and cut away the rope. A waste but Byakuran could always buy more. The skin was also red and the rope marks remained on Shouichi’s arms. Setting the knife down, Byakuran finally picked Shouichi up, cradling him in his arms, like a bride swept off their feet. Walking over to the couch in the sitting area of their bedroom, Byakuran set Shouichi on it gently, making sure that he was on his side, his back not touching the couch.</p><p>“Give me a moment, Sho-chan.” Byakuran kissed him lightly on the lips before he went to change the bedding.</p><p>The work was not as neat as the servants would do it, but Byakuran had to silently admit there was something nice about changing the sheets to a bed. It was almost hypnotic to watch the fabric ruffle over the bedding with the promise of clean sheets to sleep in. When he finished, Byakuran went over to Shouichi. The boy was already half asleep, the tear trails now dried. Waking Shouichi up wouldn’t be a good idea. Byakuran instead pulled Shouichi into his arms and walked over to the bed. Settling Shouichi down, Byakuran took the glasses off his face, setting them to the side. Crawling under the covers, Byakuran tugged Shouichi into him, wrapping his arms loosely around Shouichi’s waist. Shouichi neatly fit under Byakuran’s chin, delightfully cradled in his embrace, as though he was a puzzle piece that slotted perfectly with Byakuran. Pulling the covers so they covered them, Byakuran closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.</p><p>~</p><p>The next morning Byakuran woke to Shouichi still asleep in his arms. Smiling, Byakuran brushed the boy’s bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Staying in bed with Shouichi all day was tempting but Byakuran had work to do. Leaning forward so he could press a kiss to Shouichi’s lips, Byakuran kissed him until Shouichi groaned into his mouth, slowly waking up.</p><p>“Good morning Sho-chan,” Byakuran warmly said before he stole another sleepy kiss. “You can take today off. I’ll make sure lunch is delivered to you. Don’t do anything, just rest.”</p><p>Shouichi rolled over, sleep still clinging to him. Byakuran smiled, pressed one more kiss to Shouichi’s head, and got up. After a quick shower and wringing out of the towel (which surprisingly had little blood on it), Byakuran changed and left.</p><p>His office was a couple of floors down. The blinds were already open, allowing natural light to filter in. Some papers were on the desk but nothing Byakuran couldn’t complete by noon. Sitting in his chair, Byakuran twirled his pen and turned on his laptop. As he did that, he checked his phone for his daily schedule. A few meetings were going to happen back to back but not for a little while. Byakuran could get some paperwork done. Then, he had one in the afternoon, but it was a weekly check up so it wouldn’t take long. Opening his desk drawer, Byakuran pulled out a bag of marshmallows and plopped one into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. If he worked fast enough than he could finish early and see Shouichi. That would be for the best. Shouichi was always stir crazy when confined to a bed.</p><p>Logging into his laptop, Byakuran checked some emails before getting to the paperwork left on his desk. Most of it was boring but tedious work only he could do. Byakuran lost himself in the flow of the documents and almost missed his first meeting. It wouldn’t have mattered but appearances were everything. Thankfully, the first one was a video meeting so all Byakuran had to do was log on and listen idly as people discussed meaningless topics. Tapping his fingers on his desk, Byakuran’s mind wandered back to Shouichi. No doubt his lover would have to remain in bed for a little while. Byakuran could give Shouichi work but Shouichi was recovering. No doubt even if he appreciated the work, Shouichi wouldn’t be able to concentrate. What did people give others when recovering? Maybe Byakuran should get him flowers, like a get-well gift? Shouichi did appreciate beauty.</p><p>With that, Byakuran swiftly ended the meeting with a few quick words, and pulled up a local flower shop by the base. Perhaps some daisies, irises, and peonies? Byakuran searched the shop’s website under the “get well flowers” tab. Happy with his choices a moment later, Byakuran placed the order, paid it, and was about to ring someone up to go grab those when a knock fell on his door.</p><p>“Byakuran-sama?”</p><p>Kikyo? Byakuran tilted his head. “Come in.”</p><p>The aqua haired man stepped in, respectfully bowed, and shut the door. Byakuran waited until he was standing in front of his desk before speaking. “Kikyo? What a surprise to see you. Is there something you need?”</p><p>“I simply have a report from our squads in Japan,” Kikyo responded, setting a manilla envelope on Byakuran’s desk.</p><p>“Oh wow, Kikyo doing grunt work?” Byakuran laughed, picking the envelope up, opening it.</p><p>“I merely summed up all the Division’s reports and decided it best that I deliver them directly to you.”</p><p>“Kikyo doesn’t trust his subordinates," Byakuran summed up with a sing song laugh to his tone. “That’s not a good quality for a leader to have.”</p><p>“I’ll keep your advice in mind, Byakuran-sama.”</p><p>How formal. Byakuran almost dismissed Kikyo but then he paused. Asking Kikyo to go get the flowers would save Byakuran the time in asking someone else to go grab them.</p><p>“Kikyo, I have a job I’d like you to do for me.”</p><p>“I’m happy to assist you.”</p><p>“I ordered some flowers from Sunrise Flowers just down the street from here. Could you please pick them up? They should be done our order soon.”</p><p>Kikyo barely blinked at the request. “Of course, Byakuran-sama. Shall I deliver them to your office?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Byakuran checked the time. He’d be in his second meeting by the time Kikyo returned,“take them to my personal quarters.”</p><p>This got Kikyo to blink. “Personal quarters?”</p><p>“Yes," Byakuran simply confirmed. How he wished he could see Kikyo’s expression when he saw Shouichi in his bed. That would confirm about fifteen rumours around the base. “I should have a vase in there somewhere.” And if Kikyo didn’t find it he could ask Shouichi.</p><p>“Of course, Byakuran-sama. I shall do as you requested.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kikyo. You’re dismissed.”</p><p>Kikyo bowed and left. Byakuran waited until Kikyo was gone before smiling to himself. Pulling another marshmallow out of his bag, Byakuran ate it before returning to his work. The image of Kikyo’s shocked expression helped pull Byakuran’s energy up.</p><p>~</p><p>When lunch rolled around Byakuran returned to his room. Shouichi was half prompted up in the bed, pillows cushioning his back. His phone was in his hands and glasses were on. He glanced up and gave Byakuran a neutral look. Even from the distance, Byakuran could see Shouichi’s face was clean. No doubt he managed to at least wash his face and brush his teeth. By his side on the night stand were the flowers he had ordered. Byakuran smiled toothily.</p><p>“Sho-chan, you’re awake. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“I… yes," Shouichi’s voice was soft. He set his phone on his lap and Byakuran could see his fingers tighten across the device and shake.</p><p>“I already asked for lunch to be brought here,” Byakuran continued, watching with relish as Shouichi’s face paled and his breathing tightened as Byakuran moved closer.</p><p>“That’s thoughtful. Thanks.”</p><p>Byakuran sat on the bed by Shouichi’s side and savoured how Shouichi’s body fully shivered. “Do you like the flowers? I bought them for you.”</p><p>“They’re lovely," Shouichi replied, voice still soft. “I especially like the peonies.”</p><p>“I do too,” Byakuran boldly reached over and touched Shouichi’s face, cradling it in his hand. “After lunch I should redress your back.”</p><p>Shouichi visibly swallowed. “Kikyo-san helped me when he brought the flowers here.”</p><p>Oh. He did? Byakuran felt a small flare of jealousy, that Kikyo got to see an excessive amount of Shouichi’s creamy skin, but that jealous flare died immediately. No doubt Kikyo saw his handy work. A smile wormed its way to Byakuran’s face. Yet another moment he wished he could have witnessed.</p><p>“I see. That’s very kind of him. Then we’ll enjoy lunch and change your bandages later," Byakuran steadily replied before he leaned closer and kissed Shouichi’s forehead. “I should be back earlier than usual today. I hope you’re not too bored?”</p><p>Shouichi once again tightened his grip on his phone. “Is it too much for me to ask you to bring my work here?”</p><p>“Sho-chan! You’re supposed to be resting. No work for you.”</p><p>“But it will pile up if I don’t do it," Shouichi protested lightly.</p><p>“No work for now," Byakuran firmly replied. “But if you want some books or manga, I can do that. Name anything you want and I’ll get it for you.”</p><p>Shouichi’s gaze darkened and Byakuran could almost hear Shouichi’s deepest thoughts. A hot thrill ran down his spine when Shouichi obviously smothered the words and gave his best smile.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll accept books and manga. At least I can do some reading while I’m cooped up here in bed.”</p><p>The thrill burned hotter inside of Byakuran. He leaned forward and with a smile dripping in satisfaction, he pulled Shouichi into a kiss. Their kiss was heated, warm, and Byakuran wanted nothing more than to shove Shouichi into the bed. Later. He pulled away, loving the kiss swollen lips and dazed expression across Shouichi’s face.</p><p>“Excellent. I shall do that for you," Byakuran ran his fingers through Shouichi’s hair. “Now, let’s have lunch together.”</p><p>Picking Shouichi up, Byakuran cradled him once more in his arms and walked both of them over to the couch, setting Shouichi down gently. Curling Shouichi into his side Byakuran checked his phone. Soon lunch would arrive and Byakuran could spend the break with his Shouichi by his side.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <strong>Bonus</strong>
</p><p>Shouichi woke up to searing pain across his back. Gasping and moaning, he attempted to regulate his breathing, but the sharp waves of pain continued. Deep within him, his sun flames pulsed, demanding that they help, their activation properties screaming to heal him, but their cries were helpless.</p><p>Just like Shouichi had been last night. His heart twisted and ached, akin to a knife sliding between his ribs. How foolish he had been. Simply attempting to walk away from Byakuran was an endeavour that ultimately was meaningless. Why Shouichi had even tried and ignored the whispers of despair that had plagued his mind was lost to him.</p><p>“Stupid," Shouichi muttered to himself, twisting a bit in the bed, "you’re utterly stupid.”</p><p>Byakuran’s hold on him was universal, unlimited, and consistent. The tug and pull to Byakuran’s side, the manipulation to keep Shouichi as his spanned so far that Shouichi couldn’t even imagine his life without Byakuran pulling him into his orbit. A few more tears fell down Shouichi’s face but he didn’t cry. He had done enough for that last night. Not that Byakuran had heard any of his pleads, any of his begging. Shouichi was a broken mess but he was Byakuran’s broken mess and in the end that’s all the other cared about. So long as Shouichi was his Byakuran would break and remold him a thousand times over.</p><p>His back, as though in response to that though, flared up, the pain doubling. Shouichi hissed and collapsed in the bed heavily. For a long moment, only pain, white and bright, danced in his vision. It pulsed like a strobe light and only when it began to fade and conscious thought began to reform in Shouichi’s brain (mainly the desire to wash up) did the door to the room suddenly open.</p><p>Shouichi blinked. He had lost track of time but his internal clock told him it was not noon yet. Byakuran couldn’t be back. Gingerly twisting himself so he could at least sit up, Shouichi came face to face with Kikyo. The aqua hair was a dead give away but a few memories from other dimensions spilled into Shouichi’s mind, reconfirming that he was correct and it was Kikyo in the room. In his arms were flowers, wrapped up in the signature brown paper they usually came in. His eyes were wide, shock an expression Shouichi was certain he hadn’t seen on the other’s face even through all the dimensions. Silence stretched the room before Shouichi’s politeness kicked in.</p><p>“Uh, good morning?” Shouichi’s voice was raspy but at least he could talk. “Kikyo-san, right?”</p><p>Kikyo immediately tugged his expression together but the shock still remained, like a stain. “Irie-san. Forgive the intrusion. Byakuran-sama sent me.”</p><p>Ah. Of course. Shouichi warily looked at the corner of the bedroom’s walls. Byakuran didn’t have cameras (at least what Shouichi remembered) but that didn’t stop him from knowing this was just Byakuran being bored. No doubt fifteen rumours around the base were now confirmed should Kikyo mention this to anyone. Not that he thought Kikyo would say anything to anyone. That was the only silver lining in this entire situation.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Shouichi sighed, wishing Byakuran wouldn’t do things simply because he was bored. “We have some vases in the cabinet by the couches.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Kikyo walked over, set the flowers down on the coffee table by the couches, and went to the cabinet. It took him a few seconds but he found one of the vases, a clear one, easily big enough to fit the flowers but not so big that it would look ridiculous. Heading to the bathroom, Kikyo returned a second later, the vase filled up. He returned to get the flowers before looking at Shouichi and then the table. A moment passed before he walked over to the bed, setting the vase in the night stand by Shouichi. Up close Shouichi could see the glint of his metal earrings and the crisp lines of his beautiful eye shadow. Kikyo either didn’t notice Shouichi’s staring or just didn’t care, for he continued in silence, opening the wrapping for the flowers. Pulling the packet of plant food for the flowers, Kikyo dutifully dumped it in, allowed it to fully dissolve, and then set the flowers in. To Shouichi’s surprise, Kikyo arranged the flowers one by one with ease. Within moments the flowers were arranged so beautifully it appeared professional.</p><p>“Oh wow,” Shouichi blurted out. “You’re really good at flower arranging. These look lovely.”</p><p>“It’s just a hobby of mine," Kikyo simply replied, gathering the wrapping.</p><p>“I could never do this," Shouichi mused, leaning forward without thinking, as though he needed a better look at the flowers. “They’re so—”</p><p>His voice cut and pain dully throbbed along his back. Shouichi doubled over, his vision blurring, a hiss escaping his lips. Something wet dripped down his back and Shouichi realised a second later it was blood from his wounds. Great. Inhaling and exhaling deeply a few times, Shouichi attempted to sit himself up properly. His body refused and Shouichi wobbled. He almost fell over when a warm but steady arm caught him.</p><p>“Irie-san, you reopened your injury," Kikyo’s voice was cool and level. He paused for a moment. “Do you acquire assistance?”</p><p>How kind of him. Shouichi’s cheeks burned. All of this, picking the flowers up, taking them to Byakuran’s room, and now helping Shouichi were jobs very beneath Kikyo. No doubt if it wasn’t Byakuran who asked or if Shouichi wasn’t associated with Byakuran, Kikyo wouldn’t care. It made the burden of his injury swell hotly inside of Shouichi. Certainly, Shouichi wouldn’t be able to properly address his wounds and sitting with his back bleeding wasn’t smart. He couldn’t wait for Byakuran and the only option was Kikyo. Even if that meant he’d see his back. A small part of Shouichi wondered if this was part of Byakuran’s plan, but he couldn’t go down that rabbit hole. He’d think himself in circles.</p><p>“Irie-san?</p><p>“Ah, yes please," Shouichi forced himself to say. “I’d appreciate that. The first aid kit is in the bathroom, top drawer on the left-hand side.”</p><p>“I’ll return," Kikyo moved Shouichi so he was steadily sitting. “Please wait a moment.”</p><p>Kikyo left and Shouichi heard the water run. A moment later Kikyo was out of the bathroom with the same first aid kit that Byakuran had no doubt used earlier to dress Shouichi’s wounds. With practiced ease, Kikyo opened the kit, put gloves on, and grabbed the dressings.</p><p>“Can you turn around?” Kikyo neutrally asked.</p><p>“Yes," Shouichi very carefully turned so his back was to Kikyo. “Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem," Kikyo said with a tone that was so flat Shouichi knew that deep down this was not what Kikyo expected to be doing when he woke up. “Let me know if anything hurts.”</p><p>“I will,” Shouichi gripped the blankets tightly in his hands.</p><p>The dressing came off smoothly without any pain and Kikyo’s sharp intake of air cut in the room. Shouichi tightened his grip on the blankets, staring at his hands. His heart did a flip as his brain screamed at the silence, knowing what was causing it. Kikyo’s gaze was sharp on Shouichi’s back, piercing, and Shouichi couldn’t help but shift a little bit. It didn’t take a lot of guesses for Shouichi to know what Byakuran had carved into his back but that was because Shouichi had intimate knowledge of Byakuran’s pettiness. Kikyo’s gloved hand gently hovered under the cuts, barely touching the skin before he spoke very evenly.</p><p>“Sit still. I’m going to clean this.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Kikyo’s motions were smooth and precise. Shouichi’s back was wet with the antiseptic wipe. Then, Kikyo dressed the wound smoothly and cleanly. When it was clear he finished, Shouichi very carefully moved himself around so he was comfortable in the bed. Kikyo had gone to the bathroom, no doubt to return the first aid kit, but when he came back, he also had a wet cloth in his hands.</p><p>“Here," Kikyo pressed the cloth towards Shouichi. “You should wash your face.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Shouichi took the cloth.</p><p>Kikyo’s expression tightened. “Irie-san.”</p><p>“Yes?” Shouichi tilted his head.</p><p>“You said you’d let me know if anything hurts,” his tone was almost accusatory.</p><p>Shouichi blinked, head still tilted. “Yes, I did…” Oh wait. Did Kikyo think he hurt Shouichi in some way? “Don’t worry. Nothing hurt when you were redressing the wound.”</p><p>Kikyo gave a long look before he very carefully spoke. “Irie-san, that’s not what I meant.” His gaze drifted to Shouichi’s back, the gaze almost pointed.</p><p>A beat passed. Shouichi’s face brightened, his chest tightening. Compassion was a foreign emotion to be directed at him. Ducking his head, Shouichi buried his face into the wet cloth, hoping the wetness was only from the cloth.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry, Kikyo-san,” Shouichi muttered into the cloth, hating how his chest ached and his mouth burned. “I’m perfectly fine. Nothing hurts.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The drug: I like to believe there are drugs out there that specifically target someone's ability to control their flames. If there is something like this in canon please forgive me; it's been years since I've read the manga.</p><p>Lavender, anemone, and white dragon: Canonically Byakuran gives Shouichi anemone and he has a white dragon. The lavender is just the flower I associate with Byakuran.</p><p>The Knife: As far as I can remember there are no weapons strictly made of flames, but I wanted something unique and so I just wrote the Sky Flame blade in. If something like this does exist in canon, again, forgive me; it's been a while since I've seen the whole series. (Also, I'm not counting Yamamoto's Vongola Box Weapon since his blade-less swords are part of the box weapon and aren't separate/on their own.)</p><p>Get well flowers: I just Googled "get well flowers" and was told that some common ones are daisies, peonies, and irises. There are other ones, of course, but I just wanted to mention actual get well flowers.</p><p>Kikyo: It's been a while since I've seen Kikyo in canon. I wanted someone to bounce Shouichi off of that wasn't Byakuran. I don't know why but I honestly believe Kikyo would be friends with Shouichi. </p><p>Flower arranging: I just think Kikyo would be good at things that require aesthetics or making things pleasing to the eye. Probably because that man has some killer eyeshadow ahaha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>